parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomasladdin (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is the first movie of Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Gallery Bulldog8.png|Thomas as Aladdin EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches53.png|Emily as Princess Jasmine Courage the dog 2002.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Genie Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Abu Salem.jpg|Salem as Rajah RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Rugrats Baron Dante.jpeg|Baron Dante as Jafar Plucky D.jpg|Plucky Duck as Iago Dickdastardly.gif|Dick Dastardly as Razoul Dick Dastardly's Henchmen..png|Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Butch, Meowth, James, and Stormtroopers as Razoul's Guards Brio3.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio as Gazeem the Thief WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as The Cave of Wonders Orville.jpg|Orville as The Magic Carpet kDxlU1S.jpg|The Inquisitor as Snake Jafar 320px-RefluxRayman3.png|Reflux the Knaaren as Genie Jafar Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswng4.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *fx5.wav *3 clash 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-029.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-030.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-051.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-052.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-053.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-054.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-055.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-056.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-057.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-059.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-061.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-062.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-063.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-064.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-065.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-066.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-067.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-068.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-069.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-070.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-071.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-072.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-075.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 Soundtrack *Arabian Nights (Bruce Alder - Aladdin (1992)) *One Jump Ahead (Brad Kane - Aladdin (1992)) *Life is Great (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog) *A Friend Like Me (Robin Williams - Aladdin (1992)) *Prince Ali (Robin Williams - Aladdin (1992)) *A Whole New World (Brad Kane and Lea Salonga - Aladdin (1992)) *I Love Money (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog) *We Are In Love (Bugs and Lola Bunny - Looney Tunes) *Palpatine's Teachings (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Emily decides to leave) *Anakin's Dark Deeds (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Thomas fights Baron Dante and saves Emily) *Enter Lord Vader (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Thomas and Emily try to escape the guards) *General Greivous (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Thomas tries to escape with Pikachu and Orville) *Battle of the Heroes (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when the guards ambush poor Thomas) What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with lasrhit01.wav and ltsaberhit03.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with lasrhit4.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *lasrhit7.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit29.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit30.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and LsHitSm1.wav) *ltsaberhit31.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit32.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit33.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit34.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit35.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *Spin 7.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-8.000)) *Spin 8.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng5.wav (mixed with thswng1.wav at -(2.000)) *SlowSabr1.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *SlowSabr2.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *sthswng6.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *Spin 9.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *lasrhit8.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *fx7.wav (mixed with fx5.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *ltsaberhit37.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit38.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit03.wav, ltsaberhit02.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit39.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit40.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit41.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit42.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit43.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit44.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit45.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) *lightsaber_05.wav (mixed with lightsaber_01.wav at reverse) *sabroff2.wav (mixed with sabrout1.wav at reverse) *lightsaber_06.mp3 (mixed with lightsaber_02.mp3 in reverse) *lightsaber_07.wav (mixed with lightsaber_03.wav in reverse) *FXHome-Saber-Off-Long.mp3 (mixed with FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 in reverse) *FXHome-Saber-Off-Short.mp3 (mixed with FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 in reverse) Scenes *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 1. (English) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 2. (English) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 3. (Francais) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 4. (Francais) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 5. (English) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 6. (Francais) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 7. (English) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 8. (Deustch) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 9. (Deustch) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 10. (English) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 11. (Spanish) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 12. (English) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 13. (English) *Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin Part 14. (English) Trivia *Thomas the Tank Engine is the main hero throughout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Emily the Emerald Engine is the main female and Thomas's girlfriend throughout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV series. *Thomas will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Baron Dante will pick up a red lightsaber staff, that will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *When Pikachu picks up two lightsabers, one purple and the other orange, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Butch, Meowth, James, and Stormtroopers will take out their red lightsabers, that will have the saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrout1.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Thomas will be wearing a dark blue waist coat, red trousers, a brown neckerchief, and red baseball cap, and will have blonde tied back for a ponytail, with a dark blue hair bobble, and will have a cigar in his mouth, but will wear white rabbit fur on his skin, hands, and feet, and dog ears and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, and will also have an ear-ring on one of his dog ears throughout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Emily will be wearing Princess Yum Yum's gold crown with feather in white on top, red love heart ear-rings, clothing in dark green and red, slippers in black, veil in dark blue, and chainless chains on her wrists up to her hands, and will have blonde hair, with a dark blue ribbon, but will also have bunny rabbit ears, white pony fur on her skin, hands, and feet, a green reindeer's collar with a nametag to display her name, and will have a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, including a red hearts on her two rabbit ears and a crown, and even a necklace with white pearls throughout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *For swimwear, Thomas will be wearing red speedo trunks with a dark blue stripe and a yellow string throughout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *For swimwear, Emily will be wearing Shoshanna Lonstein Gruss's zig zag string bikini in dark green, dark yellow, dark red, and gold throughout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Pikachu will be Thomas's Pokemon buddy, who will wear a green waist coat and a yellow neckerchief, and will also turn into Jerry Jr, who wears a hat, orange hair, and a nappy throughout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *For swimwear, Pikachu will wear blue trunks with pink stripes throughout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *As Pikachu gives Thomas the magic lamp, Thomas sees a note, and reads it, but gasps when he sees the note which says "Danger. Don't rub this lamp. Or else.", so he rubs the lamp anyway, and suddenly, as if by magic, a pink cowardly dog like genie named Courage, wearing a red waist coast, black hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a red hair bobble, and a black beard, comes out and introduces himself to Thomas, Orville, and Pikachu. *Thomas will be wearing Jiminy Cricket's blue hat, white shirt, orange waistcoast, red tie, yellow trousers, and green shoes when he comes to the palace and meets up with Emily to show her the world throughout the entire movie. *Orville will be Thomas's loyal flying friend, who will wear his baseball cap, blue scarf, and goggles, and will help Thomas, Pikachu, Courage to save Emily throughout this full movie, the sequels, and TV Series. *Courage will be Thomas's new pink genie friend, who will wear a black moustache, beard, and hair, tied for a ponytail, with a red bobble, and a red waistcoat throughout this full movie, the sequels, and TV Series. *Thomas will be carrying a headlamp on his head, and will be hauling Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach named Beatrice throughout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Emily will be carrying a headlamp on her head, and will hauling her three new coaches throughout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Salem will be Grandpa Lou's loyal feline buddy, who will wear a yellow collar with a red diamond, and will turn into a kitten named Oliver, wearing a blue collar with a nametag to display his name, and will change back to normal and wear the same yellow collar with the same red diamond to display his name througout Seth Cvengros's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Thomas will first fight with one hand on his hip, but in the next fight, he will fight with two hands. *When Emily finds her trapped in a hour glass, she watches Thomas and Baron duel, but as the sand falls on top of her and nearly drowns her, Thomas quickly intervenes to save his new girlfriend, and ends up continuing to battle Baron until the battle ends when Thomas force throws Baron's saber staff out of his hands, force grips Baron, and throws him into the lamp, taking Plucky Duck with him. *Officer Dibble will carry a green lightsaber, that will have lightsaber_03.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this movie. *When Baron Dante takes out some boxes of lightsabers, ignites them, and throws them at Thomas, who dodges them, and tries to get the lamp, Thomas grabs a light blue lightsaber while Baron Dante grabs a red double-bladed saber staff. *The lightsabers inside the cases that Baron Dante takes out of, are in different colors, some are Red, Black, Brown, Silver, Gold, White, Gray, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink. The red lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the black lightsabers will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the brown lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, the silver lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the gold lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, the white lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav, the gray lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the purple lightsabers carry the saberon.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, the orange lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the yellow lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark green lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark blue lightsabers carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and the pink lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Thomas the Tank Engine *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Emily the Emerald Engine *Microsoft Mike (+10) (+4.000) as Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Baron Dante (from Croc) *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Pikachu (from Pikachu) *Radar Overseer Guy as Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races) *Various Speakonia Voices as Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) *AT&T Charles as Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) *Radar Overseer Guy as Master Yoda (from Star Wars) *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Orville (from The Rescuers) *Microsoft Sam as Dr. Rabbit *Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) as Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) *Robosoft 1 as The Fox (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Oliver (from Oliver and Company) *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Jerry Jr. (from Tom and Jerry Kids) *Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) as The Inqusitor (from Star Wars Rebels) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3) *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Thomas (only when he's angry, depressed, sad, shocked, surprised, tired, and cross) *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Emily (only when she's angry, sad, worried, annoyed, surprised, and scared) *Narrated By Robosoft 1 Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Thomas the Tank Engine *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Emily the Emerald Engine *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) as Baron Dante *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon ADventures) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Pikachu (from Pokemon) *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) as Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) as Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races) *Various Loquendo Voices as Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) *Marcello Loquendo V1 as Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) *Luca Loquendo V1 as Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) *Mario Loquendo V1 as Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) *Javier TextAloud as Master Yoda (from Star Wars) *Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) as Orville (from The Rescuers) *L&H Julio as Dr. Rabbit *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) *Felipe Loquendo V2 as The Fox (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) as Oliver (from Oliver and Company) *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Jerry Jr. (from Tom and Jerry Kids) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as The Inqusitor (from Star Wars Rebels) *L&H Stefano as Reflux (from Rayman 3) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) as Thomas (only when he's angry, depressed, sad, shocked, surprised, tired, and cross) *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Emily (only when she's angry, sad, worried, annoyed, surprised, and scared) *Narrated By Carlos Loquendo V1 Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs